Enbizaka's Sweet Revenge
by bloodberry-mOe
Summary: Yandere Luka alert! Cinta itu sama seperti gunting baginya, maka siapapun gadis yang ada di sampingnya, berhati-hatilah.. Specially dedicated to R-chan  OOC lagi kayaknya XD Rating may go up O.o
1. Chapter 1

Hello~  
KurOme again, alias dark side nya Omepoid Tsoureisa~

Waktu di fic sebelah, ada yang memintaku membuat fic horror dengan pemeran utama *cailah* Luka dan Rin~ oke deh R-chan~ ini aku buatkan, your wish is my command~

Makasih ya buat panggilan Poi-chan nyah, R-chan! Aku suka sekali! XDD

Betewe, aku targetkan buat menamatkan cerita ini dalam 3 chapter aja. Kalau ada penambahan, mungkin akan ada seiring perkembangan cerita kali yah, kayak fic sebelah..~

Dan mungkin, untuk chapter pertama ini nuansa horornya belum nampak banget. Nanti deh, chapter berikutnya akan dipuas-puasin horor sejadi-jadinya :D

Oke deh, enjoy~

* * *

**Enbizaka's Sweet Revenge- Chapter 1**

"Uwaaaahhh..!"

Rin menatap jejeran manekin-manekin yang dipamerkan di etalase sebuah butik saat ia lewat di depannya. Baju-baju yang ditampilkan sangat indah, siluetnya feminin nan lembut namun juga berkarakter tegas. Rin amat menyukai semua rancangan yang ada, pikirannya melayang-layang sambil memperhatikan tubuhnya sendiri yang terbalut seragam sekolah, seakan-akan ia tengah memakai satu dari beberapa baju yang terpajang.

"Temanya musim dingin, uwaaahh.. mantelnya lucu! Topinya juga kelihatan hangat bangettt…" Rin menepuk-nepuk pipinya, agar ia bisa meyakinkan diri bahwa kakinya masih menjejaki bumi.

"Pulang sekolah malah keluyuran ya!" tepukan seorang gadis muda menyadarkan lamunan Rin, membuat gadis itu melonjak.

"Eh, Gumi-chan!" ia meringis.

"Uwah! Koleksi musim dingin! Kali ini pun keren-keren! Uwaaahh.. Enbizakaa.." Gumi menggumamkan nama butik tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ya, butik itu bernama Enbizaka, yang koleksinya ditujukan untuk perempuan dewasa dan para gadis muda.

"Pengen deh bisa punya satuuu.. aja! Bahkan kalau didiskon pun belum cukup deh tabungan tiga bulan penuh.." Rin memeluk bahu Gumi.

"Ya udah deh, kita lihat-lihat aja dulu ke dalam! Yuk!" Gumi menyeret temannya itu ke dalam butik tersebut.

Kedua gadis itu langsung terkesima. Mereka menoleh ke sana ke mari sambil tak henti-hentinya mengagumi tempat tersebut dengan mulut melongo lebar. Selain koleksi pakaian dan aksesorinya yang keren-keren, Enbizaka juga memiliki desain interior butik yang simpel, namun mewah. Oh, betapa hebatnya orang yang memiliki butik ini..

"Kaito, Kaito! Aku mau ke sana! Ayo kita lihat-lihat!" kedua gadis itu menoleh kea rah suara manja seorang gadis yang menggandeng masuk ke dalam seorang pemuda yang bagi mereka tak asing lagi.

"Hahh? Kai.. Kaito Shion kan? Kaito Shion yang artis itu? Asli kan? Uwaaaahh..! Eh? Tapi dia sama siapa tuh?" pekik Gumi dengan volume sedikit dikecilkan dengan berapi-api.

"Nggak tahu tuh.." Rin mengangkat bahunya, matanya terus memperhatikan gadis itu. Sepertinya dari sekolah lain, habisnya seragamnya berbeda dengan seragam mereka. Mereka masih asyik melihat-lihat koleksi baju terusan.

"Udah ah, kita jangan ganggu artis lagi pacaran, yuk yuk lihat yang lain!" Gumi menyeret Rin ke tempat lain, meninggalkan kedua orang itu, namun ia hampir saja menabrak seorang wanita muda bertubuh sintal dan berambut merah muda yang membawa banyak ikat pinggang dalam berbagai model. Ia kelihatan sedang terburu-buru.

"A.. ano.. maafkan saya! Maaf!" Rin membantu wanita itu berdiri dan merapikan bawaannya yang banyak itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Permisi, aku sedang buru-buru," wanita itu kembali berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri dua orang yang ternyata adalah Kaito dan si gadis misterius tersebut.

"Kau mau yang mana, Miku?" tanya Kaito pada gadis itu.

"Uwaaahh.. mana aja boleh, Kaito! Semuanya keren-keren.." jari lentik gadis itu melayang-layang di atas ikat pinggang dengan model yang ia sukai, mencoba memilih salah satunya untuk dibawa pulang.

"Nih, aku coba pilihkan," Kaito mengambil satu ikat pinggang berwarna biru toska berbahan satin lembut, bertaburkan berlian-berlian berwarna gradasi biru yang cantik. Kaito melingkarkannya ke pinggang gadis bernama Miku itu. sementara itu, Rin menangkap wajah wanita itu sedikit muram saat Kaito tersenyum bersama Miku yang tertawa lepas.

"Aku suka! Kaito emang pandai milih barang, ya!" puji Miku.

"Nah, Luka. Aku mau yang ini saja," Kaito mengembalikan ikat pinggang itu pada wanita yang dipanggilnya Luka itu.

"Tapi ini barang pajangan, aku belum buat yang baru lagi. Bisa tunggu sampai minggu depan?" tanya wanita itu sambil mengibas sedikit rambut merah mudanya.

"Ya udah, entar aku datang lagi, makasih ya Luka!" Kaito menggandeng tangan Miku dan membawanya keluar dari butik itu.

Rin tertegun sejenak. Cewek itu siapanya Kaito sih? Kok dia nggak bilang-bilang ya?

Tunggu, emang Rin siapanya Kaito? Rin adalah sepupu Kaito, hanya saja sedikit saja orang yang mengetahui hal ini, bahkan Gumi saja pun tidak diberitahukannya soal ini. Ini semua adalah permintaan Kaito yang tidak ingin Rin dan Len, saudara kembarnya, menjadi sasaran teror para fans Kaito di sekolah mereka.

"Hadeehh.. Rin gilanya kumat! Woi! Kok dari tadi nglamun sih! Rin!" Gumi mengguncang-guncang bahu Rin kuat-kuat, mencoba menyadarkan gadis itu.

"Eh.. oh.. sori.." Rin meringis.

"Cemburu ama Kaito? Atau malah naksir ama ceweknya?" goda Gumi.

"Nggak, aku cuma.. ngliatin ikat pinggangnya, banyak bener.." Rin mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Udah ah, keluar yuk.. laperrr.." Gumi menyeret temannya keluar butik, mencari-cari café terdekat.

Rin tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Gumi, tapi juga tidak melawan saat Gumi menyeretnya. Ia hanya butuh waktu untuk mencerna semuanya.

_Malamnya, di rumah.._

Rin masih dikuasai galau yang lumayan mengganggu. Tangan Rin memegang gagang telepon dengan ragu-ragu. Telepon, tidak, telepon, tidak…

Rin memutuskan untuk menelepon Kaito. Mungkin ia masih punya waktu sedikit untuk menjawab keraguan sepupu mungilnya itu. Mungkin.

_Tuutt.._

_Tuuutt.._

"Halo?"

"Kak Kaito? Ini Rin,"

"Ada apa, sepupuku yang unyu?" tanya Kaito dari seberang. Ia sedang berada di lokasi syuting, tengah beristirahat.

"Anoo.. aku boleh nanya nggak?" Rin memainkan kabel telepon dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Soal apaan?"

"Cewek yang tadi pergi bareng Kakak di butik itu loh,"

"Oh, eh? Kamu ke Enbizaka juga, Rin? Kok nggak kelihatan?"

Rin mendengus. Hell yeah. _Wong juga lagi asyik ama ceweknya kok_, batin Rin.

"Itu pacar Kakak?" tanya Rin.

"Mau tahuuuu.. aja," jawab Kaito dengan nada usil.

"Ih, jahat!" Rin langsung mematikan telepon.

Kaito jahat ih! Awas nanti kalau ketemu!

_Sementara itu, di Enbizaka.._

Luka masih mengerjakan beberapa pesanan jahitan baju dan pembuatan aksesori. Hari ini ia hanya membatasi diri mengerjakan pesanan-pesanan Kaito. Gaun merah menyala dengan potongan simpel namun elegan itu hampir selesai, sementara kali ini ia masih membuat pola untuk ikat pinggang biru toska yang juga dipesannya tadi siang. Ia ingin mengerjakan semuanya sesempurna mungkin.

Gerakan guntingnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Ia teringat saat Kaito datang beberapa waktu lalu dengan menggandeng seorang wanita berambut cokelat yang dipotong pendek.

"_Kaito, itu siapa?"_

"_Dia? Oh kenalin, ini Meiko,"_

"_Meiko.."_

"_Megurine Luka, salam kenal.."_

"_Luka? Namamu unik juga,"_

"_Terima kasih.."_

"_Meiko, kamu mau yang mana nih?"_

"_Aku bingung, semuanya bagus-bagus. Kamu memang desainer yang sangat berbakat, bahkan melebihi mendiang ibumu,"_

"_Terima kasih banyak, um.. boleh saya memilihkan untuk Anda?"_

"_Oh, itu akan sangat membantu,"_

"_Mari.. saya akan bawa Anda melihat-lihat, siapa tahu ada model yang Anda suka.."_

Ia pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya, hingga gaun itu selesai setengah jam kemudian. Cantik dan sempurna. Luka membayangkan wanita bernama Meiko itu tengah memakai gaun ini, namun terlintas pula di pikirannya Kaito berada di samping wanita itu, tengah menikmati malam bersama.

Hati Luka terasa sakit, kepalanya serasa berputar.

"Kurasa mengerjakan ikat pinggangnya nanti saja.." Luka menutup buku sketsanya, lalu bersiap untuk tidur di kamar pribadinya di lantai teratas butik itu, tapi pandangannya sempat terhenti saat ia melihat gunting di meja kerjanya. Diambilnya gunting itu, lalu ia beranjak pergi.

Dibukanya pintu kamarnya setelah ia menghela napas panjang, lalu ia meletakkan gunting itu di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Luka membuka pintu lemari dan mengambil gaun tidurnya, lalu melangkah ke kamar mandi. Dirasakannya air pancuran membasahi tubuhnya yang lelah, namun tak pernah bisa menenangkan hatinya yang galau. Setelah selesai mandi, ia memakai gaun tidur yang sudah disiapkannya. Ia menaiki tempat tidurnya dan berbaring, namun matanya masih belum ingin diajak terpejam.

Pikiran Luka melayang-layang. Diraihnya gunting di atas meja kecilnya. Dipandangnya gunting itu dengan tatapan kosong..

"_Luka, kau lihat gunting ini, Nak? Gunting ini memiliki dua bilah pisau."_

"_Iya, dua bilah pisau, Ma!"_

"_Ya, dua bilah pisau. Agar gunting ini bisa berfungsi dengan baik, kedua bilahnya harus bekerjasama dengan gerakan teratur,"_

"_Seperti ini kan, Ma? Kres.. kres..!"_

"_Ahahaha, putriku memang lucu!"_

"_Hihihi.. kres.. kres.. kres!"_

"_Nah, anakku. Begitu jugalah pernikahan. Dua insan harus saling melengkapi satu sama lain agar mereka bisa berguna satu sama lainnya.."_

Ibunya yang mengatakan hal itu beberapa hari setelah ia bercerai dari suaminya, ayah kandung Luka, saat ia masih adalah seorang gadis kecil. Kini, sudah bertahun lamanya semenjak ibunya yang juga adalah seorang desainer sekaligus pendiri butik Enbizaka itu meninggal dunia dalam kecelakaan maut. Ayahnya sendiri pun tidak mengirim kabar padanya. Luka benar-benar hidup seorang diri, sampai ia bertemu pemuda itu saat ia masih di sekolah menengah..

"_Hei, kamu anaknya Megurine Lucian kan? Yang pengusaha keturunan asing itu?"_

"_I. iya.."_

"_Anaknya desainer juga kan? Megurine Ruko?"_

"_Kok tahu sih?"_

"_Ehehe, orangtua kita berteman dong!"_

"_Dasar SKSD.."_

"_Ehehe.."_

"_Maumu ke sini apaan?"_

"_Mau kenalan,"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Namaku Kaito, Kaito Shion, dan aku tahu namamu, Megurine Luka, kan?"_

"_Iya.."_

"_Semoga kita bisa berteman baik ya!"_

"_Terserah…"_

Sudah lama setelah itu, Luka menyadari bahwa ia menyukai tingkah jahil Kaito pada dirinya, meskipun Luka selalu bersikap jutek padanya.

Dimain-mainkannya gunting itu, gunting peninggalan ibunya, gunting kesayangannya, hartanya yang berharga. Ia berbisik lirih.

"Kres.. kres.. kres…"

* * *

Yak, segini duluu~

Bagaimana chapter pembukaannya? Belum kerasa seremnya kan? Nanti, chapter selanjutnyaa..~

Kalau mau komentar, silakan! Makasih buat yang udah RnR! Yang R aja juga makasih! XDD


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all, specially to R-chaaann! XD

KurOme's here~

Horornya memang belum nampak kemarin, karena baru coba bikin horor yah. Fic KurOme yang pertama, Guilty Verse songfic itu kisahnya lebih ke angsty spiritual gitu~

Oke deh, kita lihat seberapa horor chapter kedua ini..~

Enjoy~

Notes: {…}: cerita mimpi Luka~

* * *

**Enbizaka's Sweet Revenge- chapter 2**

_Di Enbizaka, keesokan paginya.._

"Wah, indah sekali!"

Meiko menatap dirinya di cermin saat ia memakai gaun merah yang minggu lalu ia pesan. Seperti yang diduganya, ia terlihat sangat cantik. Luka menelan ludah dengan susahnya.

"Memang cocok denganmu, ya!" puji Kaito. Wajah wanita berambut cokelat itu tersipu.

Luka hanya bisa terdiam saat melihat Meiko tertawa bersama dengan laki-laki itu. Tawa mereka menyayat-nyayat telinga Luka. Karena tak tahan, wanita itu memutuskan untuk berlari menjauhi mereka, namun sayangnya lambaian rambut berwarna ungu membuat pandangannya menjadi kabur. Ia terjatuh menimpa pemilik rambut ungu panjang itu yang ternyata adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Ma.. maafkan saya!" Luka langsung membungkuk tanda hormat. Air mata mulai berceceran di pipinya.

"Anda baru menangis?" laki-laki itu mengeluarkan sebungkus tisu dari kantung celananya dan memberikannya pada Luka.

"T..terimaka..sih.." Luka cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya, lalu beranjak pergi dari laki-laki itu. Namun tiba-tiba ia terjatuh lagi. Pandangannya terasa berputar.

"Luka!" Meiko segera mendekati Luka dan menolongnya berdiri, sedangkan Kaito mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menelepon rumah sakit. Sementara laki-laki itu hanya berdiri dalam diamnya.

Singkat cerita, Luka dirawat selama seminggu penuh di sana. Ia didiagnosis menderita kelelahan akut dan berat badannya kurang dari normal. Selama ia dirawat di rumah sakit, hanya laki-laki misterius berambut ungu itulah yang rajin menjenguknya.

"Mengapa Anda selalu.. menjengukku? Siapa Anda sebenarnya?" tanya Luka saat ia bertemu lagi dengan laki-laki itu saat hendak akan meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Aku menjengukmu karena ingin saja," Luka menangkap kilau kemerahan yang janggal pada mata laki-laki itu. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran.

"Anda kelihatan.."

Mata ungu kemerahan itu seperti menusuk bola mata Luka yang berwarna merah muda. Wanita itu menelan ludah.

"..Aneh," ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan nada janggal.

"Begitu?" laki-laki itu menyibak poninya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Luka.

"Kita belum berkenalan, kan? Nama saya Gakupo," ucapnya. Dengan ragu Luka menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Lu.. Luka.. Megurine Luka.." ia menjabat tangan laki-laki itu. Luka kemudian merasakan kepalanya seperti berputar, ia nyaris saja jatuh terhuyung kalau tangan Gakupo yang tadi dijabatnya tidak menariknya menuju dekapannya.

"A.. A.. Aku.." Luka menjawab dengan suara bergetar.

"Kuantar pulang saja, ya? Sepertinya Anda kelihatan tidak sehat.." kemudian Gakupo menuntun Luka berjalan menuju mobilnya yang berwarna ungu gelap yang beberapa saat kemudian melaju mengantarkan wanita itu menuju Enbizaka.

_Ting tong~_

Rin beranjak dengan malas dari tempat tidurnya menuju pintu depan, di mana ia menemukan Kaito tengah berdiri di bagian luar pintu tersebut.

"Hai Rin!" Kaito langsung berjalan masuk tanpa menunggu Rin mempersilahkannya. Gadis itu memanyunkan bibirnya sebelum menutup pintu dan mengikuti langkah Kaito.

"Bukannya ngasih salam kek, permisi kek, malah ngloyor masuk, kebiasaan!" Rin menggaplok lengan sepupunya itu.

"Wakh! Jahat ih!" Kaito mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan meringis. Dasar artis, meringis kesakitan aja masih kelihatan ganteng.

"Ngapain Kakak datang ke sini?" Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Cuma iseeng~" Kaito menjawil lembut hidung Rin, yang dibalas dengan gaplokan keras di wajah imutnya.

"Serius! Ntar aku ngadu sama pacarnya Kak Kaito!" Rin memeletkan lidah. Kaito terkikik dalam hati.

"Iya deh iyaa.. Aku ke sini mau ngajak Rin jalan-jalan kok," Kaito mengacak-acak rambut sepupunya itu. Bibir Rin yang manyun mulai melengkung membentuk senyuman.

"Horeeeee~! Jalan-jalaaan~ Jalan-jalaaan~" Rin berlari kencang menuju kamarnya dan bersiap-siap. Ia memilih baju yang sekiranya cocok lalu melompat ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi dan berganti baju, ia berdandan sedikit lalu pergi menemui Kaito.

"Astaga.. heboh sekali.." Kaito berdecak, lalu beranjak menuju pintu depan untuk keluar rumah.

"HOI! Tungguin dong!" Rin menepuk-nepuk roknya sambil berlari mengejar Kaito, yang membawanya menuju butik Enbizaka. Senyum Rin bertambah lebar dan pipinya bersemu merah. Enbizakaaaa..~

Kaito mendekati Rin, lalu berbisik, "Tunggu sebentar ya, nggak lama kok,"

Rin mengangguk sambil mengamati koleksi terbaru musim dingin Enbizaka yang ada di sana. Kaito mempercepat langkahnya menuju tangga melingkar, menemui Luka yang kamarnya berada di lantai teratas gedung butik itu, lantai tiga..

_Tok tok.._

Kaito membuka pintu kamar di hadapannya. Terlihat Luka sedang berada di tempat tidur, dengan.. seorang lelaki?

"Oh.. Kaito.." Luka beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk duduk. Sedangkan laki-laki di sampingnya hanya diam, seperti mengawasi Luka dari duduknya.

"H..hei.. kau.. nggak apa? Katanya kau kecapean ya.." Kaito mengelus lembut rambut Luka.

"Iya, tapi sekarang sudah lumayan.." jawab Luka pelan.

"Siapa dia? Temanmu?" tanya Kaito sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah laki-laki berambut ungu itu.

"Oh, ini Gakupo. Gakupo, ini Kaito," Luka meraih tangan Kaito dan mengulurkannya kepada Gakupo. Kilauan merah di mata laki-laki itu terpancar saat ia menjabat tangan itu.

"Aku.. keluar dulu ya.." ucap Gakupo sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk keluar. Luka tersenyum tipis sebelum Gakupo menutup pintu.

"Luka, akhir-akhir ini kau jadi.. aneh.." Kaito masih terus mengelus rambut Luka.

"Maaf ya.." Luka menundukkan wajahnya.

_Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…_

"Ah, telepon.." Kaito melompat dan pergi ke sudut kamar itu untuk menjawab telepon yang ternyata dari Miku. Setelah ia menutup teleponnya, ia mendekati Luka sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, aku mau jemput Miku.." Kaito menepuk bahu Luka, lalu beranjak pergi. Ia masih sempat menoleh ke arah wanita itu sebelum ia menutup pintu.

"Cepat sembuh ya.." ujarnya pelan. Beberapa saat kemudian Kaito lenyap ditelan pintu.

Luka merasa wajahnya memanas, hatinya bergolak. Ia ingin menangis. Hanya itu saja?

Perlahan, ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke luar, menuruni anak tangga dengan hati-hati dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut kuning tengah merengek manja di samping Kaito.

"Aku pengen ikutan! Pliiiss..! Boleh ya? Kalau Kak Kaito yang ngomong Mama pasti mau ngerti deh!" Gadis itu menarik-narik lengan baju Kaito dan membawanya menuju tempat di mana satu poster ditempelkan, poster lowongan kerja magang Enbizaka.

"Eh, Luka? Ngapain keluar?" Kaito menoleh dan menemukan Luka tengah berdiri di belakang mereka, sepertinya sejak dua menit yang lalu.

"A..ku.. cuma mau cari udara segar.."

"Kakak, kumohon!" Rin menatap Luka dengan pandangan sungguh-sungguh. Luka terkejut.

"A..da apa?" Luka mengamati Rin dengan tatapan heran.

"Aku mau kerja magang di sini! Boleh ya?" Puppy eyes no jutsu dilancarkan Rin. Luka menatap Kaito heran.

"Eh.. uh.. itu sih maunya dia.." Kaito mengusap tengkuknya karena gugup.

"Uhm.. baiklah. Tapi kamu harus bekerja keras, oke?" Luka menepuk bahu gadis itu.

"B..benarkah? Makasih banyak Kakak!" Rin memeluk wanita itu erat. Luka hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Jangan dipeluk kencang-kencang Rin! Kakak ini masih sakit!" Kaito melepas Rin dari Luka.

"Kakak masih sakit kah? Cepat sembuh!" Rin membungkuk ke arah Luka.

"Terimakasih.." Luka memberikan senyum tipis.

"Nah, aku pergi dulu, Luka," Kaito menarik Rin dan membawanya pergi. Luka hanya bisa melambaikan tangan sampai bayangan mereka menghilang.

Luka menggerakkan giginya hingga berbunyi gemeretak. Ia mengepalkan satu tangannya erat-erat.

_..Satu orang lagi..!_

_Malamnya.._

{_Darah.. aku melihat darah.._

_Wanita itu.. memang terlihat cantik dengan warna merah.._

_Rambutnya, ya, rambutnya! Begitu halus, dengan kilau kecokelatan..!_

Kress! Kress!

_Pantas saja ia menyukai wanita ini! Lihat saja tubuhnya yang indah!_

CRAAAAASSSHHH!

_Matanya, ah, coba kulihat mata itu.._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH…!"

_Jangan berteriak!_

PLAK!

_Lihat, bahkan pipinya pun amat manis dengan bekas berwarna merah itu!_

"Aaaaakkhhh.."

_Matanya bulat! Warna cokelat itu..! Aku benar-benar iri! Dari mana dia mendapatkannya? Ah, aku mau!_

"Ja..jangaaan.."

_Suaranya pun merdu! Tapi, terlalu berisik!_

CRAAAAAAAASSSSHHH!

_Harusnya aku membuat gaun dengan leher tertutup, bukan leher terbuka! Lihat warna merah itu mengalir dari lehernya.. huh? Dia tak sadar? Mengapa? Padahal aku masih ingin bermain dengannya.. MENGAPAAAA…?_

CRAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSHHHH!_}_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH….!"

Tiba-tiba Luka terbangun dari mimpinya. Terlalu banyak darah dalam mimpi itu. Ia merasa mual dan pusing. Kepalanya sakit.

_Mimpi apa itu?_ ia bergidik.

Tiba-tiba Luka merasa seperti akan ada yang keluar dari perutnya. Ia berlari menuju kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Tenggorokannya serasa terbakar. Luka segera membuka keran air, mengusap mulutnya dengan air mengalir. Lalu dibasahinya seluruh wajahnya yang basah oleh keringat dingin. Ia menatap ke arah bayangannya di cermin. Rambut yang berantakan, wajah pucat nan kuyu. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran.

_Tadi itu mimpi apa? _

Ia berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Ia melihat gunting kesayangannya tergeletak di atas meja di sampingnya. Entah kenapa Luka seperti takut sendiri melihat gunting itu. Tetapi dicobanya dengan tangan bergetar meraih gunting tersebut. Luka mengamat-amati gunting itu. _Gunting ini.. Dengan gunting ini aku membunuhnya.. Aku membunuh wanita itu.. Aku.. Membunuh.._

Tiba-tiba Luka merasa angin berhembus sangat kencang dari jendela kamarnya. Ia beranjak dan menutupnya, namun terkejut saat ia menemukan dirinya tak bisa bergerak, seperti ada yang membuatnya lumpuh.

"Kau ingin membunuhnya, bukan.." suatu bisikan menerpa telinga Luka. Ia menggigil hebat. Ia seperti pernah mendengar suara ini, tapi.. mengapa terdengar begitu lain? Ia mencoba memutar lehernya untuk menoleh, namun lehernya pun serasa kaku.

"Akan kuberikan kesempatan itu.. akan kubuat dia menjadi milikmu.." belaian jemari yang dingin di tengkuk Luka membuat wanita itu ingin menangis karena ketakutan. _Tolong, selamatkan aku!_

Luka memberanikan diri untuk kembali memutar lehernya, dan saat ia menoleh..

Tidak ada apa-apa.

Jadi..

Siapa dia? Bagian dari mimpi burukkah?

* * *

Oke, pasti kurang seram… D:

Ome masih bikin percobaan, jadi Ome belum kasih detail gerak laku buat mimpi Luka. Kalau mau lebih seram, ntar Ome pikirin lagi X3

Maaf yaa~

Kalau ada yang mau diungkapkan, bilang saja yaa~ Ome menerima kritik saran ide rikuesan serta permen kalau bisa~ XD

*ditusuk guntingnya Luka~*


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya sayah balik~ *siapa yang nungguin, coba?*

Pake nama baru pula… =.=

Sebelumnya, Ome akan meng-_update_ mulai dari yang tak pernah di-_update_~ *tebar bon hutang*

[…] = _Luka's flashback_

{…} = _Luka's dream_

Ups, sepertinya ini sudah mau masuk _rate_ M~ tapi nggak tahu yah ^ ^~

_Enjoy_~

* * *

_Tadi itu mimpi apa?_

_Tolong, selamatkan aku!_

**Enbizaka's Sweet Revenge- chapter 3**

Luka mendekap tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba menggigil hebat. Bibirnya yang memucat gemetaran. Tubuhnya lalu terkulai lemas dalam posisi lutut menyentuh lantai. Tangannya beralih memegang bibirnya, matanya yang membulat hanya bisa memancarkan sorot ketakutan yang lemah.

_Tolong, tolong aku… tolong…_

Berulang-ulang Luka menggumamkan kata-kata itu dengan lirih, nyaris tak terdengar. Kepalanya serasa berputar, angin malam masih berhembus menusuk-nusuk tubuh semampainya dengan kejam, seakan tak mendengarkan jeritan batin Luka.

_Tolong aku.. aku..._

_Aku lelah…_

_BRUKK!_

_Keesokan harinya…_

_Piip~ piip~ piip~_

Bunyi khas alat pengukur detak jantung di rumah sakit. Luka perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Bayangan ungu bersalut warna kemerahan tertangkap ekor matanya.

"Ngggh…" erangnya pelan saat ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Sudah sadar?" tanya bayangan itu. Luka tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Waktu itu aku datang ke tempatmu dan waktu aku melihatmu di kamar kau sudah pingsan," jelas bayangan itu. Luka hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

Pintu kamar tempat Luka dirawat pun terbuka. Seorang suster datang dengan membawa papan di mana di situ terjepit berbagai kertas-kertas. Dokumen kesehatan, mungkin.

"Nona Megurine Luka, apakah Anda sudah merasa baikan?" tanya sang suster ramah. Luka kembali mengangguk lemah.

"Saya ingin memeriksa kesehatan Anda, saya mohon waktu dan perhatiannya sebentar," ucap sang suster. Bayangan itu, Gakupo, langsung memapah Luka turun dari ranjang rumah sakit. Setelah kaki Luka menjejak sempurna di lantai, sang suster mengambil alih memapahnya ke luar kamar.

_Check-up_ saat itu berlangsung lancar. Kini Luka tengah duduk di hadapan dokter yang memeriksanya tadi, mendengarkan hasil pemeriksaan.

"Nona Luka, menurut hasil _check-up_ ini sepertinya pekerjaan Anda terlalu diforsir," ucap sang dokter mengawali pembicaraan.

"Ya, akhir-akhir ini saya menerima banyak pesanan di butik, Dokter," jawab Luka mengiyakan ucapan sang dokter.

"Apalagi Anda juga memiliki riwayat penyakit maag, bukan? Apakah akhir-akhir ini pola makan Anda terganggu?" tanya sang dokter.

"Ya, Dokter. Saya sering menunda waktu makan untuk mendahulukan pesanan agar cepat selesai," jawab Luka lemah, namun masih bisa didengar sang dokter.

"Anda sering jatuh pingsan karena kelelahan, dan diperparah dengan keadaan maag Anda. Apalagi saya rasa Anda juga sedang mengalami stres yang cukup berat,"

Ucapan-ucapan sang dokter seakan mencengkeram kuat kepala Luka, memberi rasa nyeri yang amat hebat. Bibir Luka bergetar karena ketakutan saat mengingat apa yang membuatnya merasa stres akhir-akhir ini.

"Dok, akhir-akhir ini saya bermimpi buruk," ujar Luka, mencoba untuk memantapkan nada bicaranya.

"Ya, saya rasa itu juga salah satu penyebab stres Anda. Saya sarankan Anda mencoba pergi ke psikolog agar Anda bisa mendapatkan penanganan jauh lebih baik," saran sang dokter. Luka hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Dokter," Luka pun pamit pergi.

"Semoga Anda cepat sembuh, Nona Luka. Istri saya adalah salah satu penggemar berat rancangan Anda,"

Kata-kata sang dokter membuat pipi Luka merona sedikit. Ia tak menyangka bahkan istri seorang dokter pun menyukai rancangannya.

"Terimakasih banyak, Dokter," Luka membungkuk sebentar lalu beranjak keluar dari ruangan dokter tersebut.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Luka menimbang-nimbang saran sang dokter. Mungkin pergi ke psikolog merupakan ide bagus. Apa saja deh asalkan stres ini cepat sembuh~

Sesampainya di kamar rumah sakit tempat ia dirawat, ia melihat Gakupo tengah memainkan _handphone _milik Luka.

"K-kau! Kau apakan _handphone_-ku!" Luka merebut handphone-nya dari tangan laki-laki itu.

"Maaf, tapi tadi nama Kaito memanggilmu saat kau check-up," ujar Gakupo tenang. Mata Luka membulat. Ia langsung mengecek riwayat panggilannya. Benar, tiga kali Kaito meneleponnya tadi. Cepat-cepat ditekannya tombol hijau di _handphone_-nya, memanggil Kaito.

_Tuutt…_

_Tuuutt…_

"_Moshi-moshi_? Oh? Luka-chan? Sudah baikan?" suara Kaito.

"Lumayan, Kaito. Tapi sekarang agak sedikit pusing," jawab Luka sambil memijit pelan pelipisnya.

"Banyak istirahat deh kalau gitu," sahut Kaito.

"Oh ya, Kaito? Boleh aku minta bantuanmu?" tanya Luka.

"Untuk?"

Luka menggigit bibirnya. Ia merasa sedikit merinding.

"Bisa tolong antarkan aku ke psikolog sore ini?"

_Sorenya…_

Luka menundukkan kepalanya. Saat ini ia tengah duduk di kursi depan di samping Kaito yang tengah mengemudikan mobilnya. Mereka baru saja pulang dari psikolog.

_["Nona Luka, ini adalah obat resep untuk membantu meringankan gejala depresi Anda. Mohon minum obat ini sesuai aturan, ya?"]_

Luka menimang-nimang plastik berisi obat yang ia beli di apotik di dekat ruang praktek psikolog tersebut.

"Luka, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kaito dengan nada sedikit khawatir. Luka hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kayaknya sih begitu," sahut Luka.

"Kenapa ngomongnya kayak nggak yakin gitu?" tanya Kaito lagi. Luka masih menundukkan kepalanya, menatap plastik di pangkuannya itu.

"Aku…" Luka merasa kesusahan membuka mulutnya, namun Kaito tetap sabar menantinya.

"Aku merasa aneh akhir-akhir ini," lirihnya kemudian.

"Aneh kenapa?" tanya Kaito sambil sibuk memainkan gigi mobilnya, berpindah dari gigi dua ke gigi tiga.

"Aku… sering bermimpi buruk," aku Luka sambil memainkan plastik obatnya.

Kaito menekan klakson mobil tiba-tiba, membuat Luka sedikit terlonjak.

"Dasar sial! Apa dia tak belajar sopan santun berlalu lintas?" maki Kaito saat sebuah sepeda yang dikendarai seorang pemuda menyalipnya dengan sembrono. Luka menghela napas.

"Banyak-banyaklah berdoa, Luk. Siapa tahu itu bisa meringankan sedikit bebanmu," sahut Kaito sambil menatap Luka lembut, padahal tadi ia baru saja memaki keras orang lain. Luka hanya bisa tersenyum.

Mobil Kaito berhenti di depan butik sekaligus rumah Luka. Setelah si empunya mobil keluar ia pun membukakan pintu tempat Luka duduk, lalu memapahnya berjalan masuk ke dalam butik. Banyak pengunjung yang melihatnya merasa terpesona, tak sedikit di antara mereka yang mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Itu Shion Kaito, kan?"

"Ada hubungan apa dia dengan pemilik butik ini?"

Kaito masih terus memapah Luka sampai sebuah suara yang familiar baginya mampir di telinganya.

"Ah, Kaito-nii!"

Kaito dan Luka menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Rin berlari kecil ke arah mereka sambil membawa tumpukan baju-baju.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu bekerja di sini, Rin?" tanya Kaito.

"Luar biasa, Kaito-nii! Hari ini pengunjungnya banyak jadi kita sibuk hari ini!" sahut Rin ceria. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luka

"Luka-nee udah baikan?" tanya Rin sambil menahan tumpukan baju dengan paha kirinya karena hampir terjatuh. Luka hanya tersenyum.

"Rin, kenapa kau harus jadi tukang angkat barang? Lihat, badanmu yang kecil itu tak mampu menahan baju-baju segitu banyak!" ledek Kaito. Rin hanya bisa tersenyum masam.

"Sudah sana cepat antar Luka-nee! Aku tidak mau kalau onee-chan-ku yang cantik kenapa-napa!" seru Rin sambil berlari ke arah lain, meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kaito menatap Luka sejenak, lalu kembali memapahnya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Kau mau kuantar masuk ke dalam?" tanya Kaito pada Luka sesampainya mereka di depan pintu kamar Luka. Ia hanya mengangguk lemah. Perlahan Kaito membuka pintu kamar Luka dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Obatnya jangan lupa diminum, ya," Kaito menepuk bahu Luka.

"Oh ya, baju untuk Meiko sudah aku selesaikan, dan ikat pinggang Miku…"

"Kau masih saja memikirkan pesanan baju," potong Kaito cepat. Luka menggeleng pelan.

"Ya sudahlah, nanti aku kontak mereka. Tidurlah…" Kaito beranjak pergi meninggalkan Luka sendirian, terbaring di ranjangnya yang lumayan luas.

_Aku lelah, masih lelah, tapi…_

{_"Halo, aku Miku,"_

_Seorang gadis berambut biru kehijauan dikuncir dua memasuki butik Luka. Senyumnya cerah._

"_Aku ingin mengambil pesanan ikat pinggangku, Kaito bilang aku saja yang mengambilnya sendiri," sahutnya ceria. Luka pergi sebentar mengambil ikat pinggang itu, lalu berdiri di hadapan Miku tanpa suara. Diam._

"_A-anoo… Ikat pinggangku…"_

_Tiba-tiba Luka membelitkan ikat pinggang tersebut di bagian dada Miku, mengencangkannya sekuat-kuatnya, hingga lubang terkecil. Gadis mungil itu mencoba mengambil napas, namun sekuat apa pun ia berusaha, ikat pinggang itu menyiksanya semakin hebat._

"_Kenapa harus kau!" jerit Luka tak terkendali. Miku mulai menangis, menggigil ketakutan._

"_L-Luka… s-san…" desis Miku hampir tak terdengar. Luka berlari meninggalkan Miku, yang berpikir bahwa itu adalah kesempatan bagus untuk melarikan diri. Tapi, ia salah._

_Sambil membawa ikat pinggang bermodel sama, Luka berlari ke arah Miku dan dengan cepat membelitkan ikat pinggang itu ke lehernya. Setelah itu Luka mencekiknya sekuat tenaga._

"_Harusnya aku juga membuatkanmu kalung _choker_, lihat, lehermu jadi terlihat lebih indah seperti ini!" tawa Luka keras namun bernada sumbang. Napas Miku yang cepat nyaris tak terdengar lagi, bermenit-menit ia bergulat dengan kematian untuk mencari sedikit oksigen, namun maut lebih berpihak pada pelaku. Miku meninggal kehabisan napas beberapa saat kemudian. Kali ini, bukan tawa Luka yang terdengar._

"_Lihat, kau berhasil, bukan? Sekarang saatnya…"_

_Suara itu, suara itu lagi. Luka melepaskan tangannya dari leher Miku yang bersemburat biru. Dan entah dari mana, ia melihat sebuah gunting di dekat Miku._

_Gunting kesayangannya._

"_Kau lihat gunting ini, Luka?"_

Kres, kres, kres!_ Bunyi gunting saat dimainkan._

_Kepalanya terasa sakit. Semua di sekeliling Luka berputar-putar tak tentu arah._

"… _Kedua bilahnya harus_ _bekerjasama dengan gerakan teratur,"_

_Luka memeluk tubuhnya, ketakutan._

"… _Kau dan aku. Aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan semuanya…"_

_Suara Luka seperti menghilang. Ia tak bisa berteriak._

"_Dan kau, kau akan membantuku…"}_

"… -Ku! Luka-nee! Ada Miku!"

Perlahan Luka membuka matanya yang entah mengapa terpejam beberapa saat lamanya. Detak jantungnya berdebar kencang, apalagi saat nama itu disebutkan suara tersebut.

Nama Miku.

"Luka-nee!" Rin, yang tadi memanggil Luka dari luar pintu kamarnya, langsung mendobrak pintu kamar itu.

"Ada apa, Rin?" tanya Luka sambil mengucek-ucek matanya. "Kau bisa menungguku sampai aku membuka sendiri pintunya, bukan?"

"Gomen, Luka-nee. Tapi, sudah hampir satu jam Miku menunggu Luka-nee," sahut Rin yang memasang wajah polos.

"Ya, aku akan ke sana," Luka beranjak ke luar dari kamarnya. Rin hendak mengikuti langkah Luka juga, namun terhenti saat ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh di meja di samping tempat tidur Luka.

"… Gunting berdarah?"

* * *

Segini dulu~

Gag tau yaa ahahaha~ dah lama _hiatus_ sih DX

Yah silakan kalau ada yang mau menyampaikan krisannya, alias kritik saran~ kayak yang di tokotoko itu loh~ *apaan juga*


End file.
